Settling in
by Sedgie666
Summary: Hi everybody my first fanfic so i hope this goes well. possible lemon in later chapters will decide at a later date ,so please leave a review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Settling in **

**Wooo... **

**Okay well here i am posting my first fanfiction on this site, so please leave reviews for me so I will be able to improve my writing in general.**

**NOTE: I do not own sega or have any rights to any of these characters (Exept for Dash). I hope that they will not take offence to any of my postings, and they will allow me to continue publishing them. Also this text may at some point dip into more adult themes at times , so i will rate this story "M" as i dont want people to start a story that their age may not allow them to I said i would love to have reviews and so have enabled anonimous reviews to maximise the ammount of improvement i can make.**

**But enough babble, on with the story.**

The sun was rising over the horizon casting a orange glow over the city drawing ever closer.A lone Mobian standing on the deck of the ship cast his eyes on the bright lights of the city, gradually flickering out one by one as the dawn drew ever wind ruffled his dark green quills as the sunlight began to give it a lighter tone.

Several crewmen drew out of the cabin of the trawler and began preperations for docking in the city, as they did every single time the boat needed to glances from the human crew informed Dash that dispite the recent lecture by the captain had not completely assuaged the intense racism that racked the boat."well,dispite the riviting conversation and delightful atmosphere,I should go below and get my things" the hedgehog said in a deep and melodic voice that easily carried to the sweating crewmen,that proceeded to scowl at him scathingly, as he began his walk to the cabins.

The ramp creaked underfoot as the leather boots of the traveller landed rythmically upon it, the bag over his shoulder containing all of his earthly possesions, and some spirits he had nabbed from the crew quarters as his own source of personal reveng that made him grin as his feet made contact with the stone pier.

**Dash's point of veiw**

"Well..." he began to the air around him "here we go. What is is now? 20th time the charm? we'll see" a large mechanical crane began lifting crates from the boat,immidiately drawing my attention,I Caught sight of a small yellow mobian standing underneath with a remote in one hand and typing absent mindedly on a keypad with the other."hi there" I announced shaking him from his he turned his eyes widened as he took in the size of the imposing figure before him,this reaction, so commenplace as it was when people are first introduced to me,made me grin happily as i extended my hand to him,"this yours?" i asked glancing at the crane as he took my hand and slowly shook it..."uhhh y..yeah" The kid replied,stammering slightly as his gaze followed mine."must have taken ages to make, looks complex" I said mildly glacing back at him.

"oh.. no not really" he said seeming to feel a little more comfortable, now that the ball had come onto a field that he was more confident on,"its actually pretty simple,it's basically simple program that scans the crates and then sorts them into..." This vein of conversation continued for about 30 minutes, before i finally got a sentance in.

"my god, If i understood half of that ill bet i could become a mechanic" the kid looked slightly abashed at my comment, and turned back to his work,"so I didn't get your name" I enquired as the crane began to pack itself back into its case at the press of a button"Tails"

"Ah I see why"gesturing at his namesake as he finished packing up "im Dash, and it was an absolute treat getting to meet you...and I should get going i have to book a hotel or something for the night"

"hmm? Arnt you staying with freinds?"

"no...Im here "exploring"" i said with the air quotes

"oh geeze...look all the hotels that are open to us are in the uuuum..Rough part of town, and people don't like Mobians there,I wouldnt recomend staying there, to anybody human or not"

"Seeing as i lack options, I think that ill head over and.."

"Look im not letting you stay there so take the hint, I live in the building on the hill come up when you want "he said as he grinned at me.I was taken aback at this show of kindness, one that i was not used to...the silence stretched on and i finally made a small noise that sounded oddly like somebody stepping on a dog toy. At this he burst out laughing and said "just come up when you want, ill go and make up the guest bed"

after a few seconds of silence i finnally gave thanks and told him that i was going to explore a little bit beforehand and that id see him later.

at around midday i decided that my Sobriety had lasted long enough and headed into the nearest bar i could find,with the intent of ordering the strongest drink they had...repeatedly. The bar was typical and had a freindly looking round bellied man behind the bar that beamed at me as i walked through the door,"good afternoon! my freind, what'll you have"his voice was rich and hearty, the kind of voice you would expect an old style barman to have, dispite the cliche he lightened my mood as i orded 5 double shots of some searingly strong drink that made my eyes water...in a good way.

I left the bar feeling lightly buzzed 2 hours and several shots later, and decided to explore further, my mind refused to stay focused on the path ahead and kept drifting off to things like the skyline and interesting distracted was I that i didnt notice the light brown ball flying towards me until it collided with bounced off and I darted forward and caught the thing that i now noticed was not a ball but a small rabbit that was,up until now running extremely fast."Im sorry..Reallllly sorrry "she cried exasperated with her clumsiness as i gently lowered her down to the floor" No problem," i grinned back at her as we began to gather up the multitude of paper that she had dropped.

"soooo...anyway im reallly sorry i was in a whole other place"she laughed as i pushed a bundle of paper into her arms."Probably not a wise thing to do whilst running"i replied beaming a winning smile at her that made her cheeks redden ever so slightly.

"sorry..."she began again looking slightly abashed, I interrupted her with my oustreched hand, "my name is dash" i stated to her immense relief,"and I am talking to...?" The rabbit grinned and began to bounce on the balls of her feet, obviously eager to carry on running,"Cream" she stated eagerly apparently thrilled that she had found the guts to talk back, "I was on my way back from school..I had to stay late cause my teacher hates me soooo much..."I felt like I was caught in a hailstorm of words as I watched her mouth move at a rate of knots."I really do hate to interrupt but i am actually looking for a library of some sort, Is there one around here?" the bunny stopped mid sentance and strained to remember something."oh uummmmmm...YEAH! there is one just a little way around the corner...uuuuum I could show you the way if you like?"she said and immidiately turned scarlet making me chuckle throatily and her blush intensify.

"That would be fantastic" the tall hedgehog replied,"I have a somewhat unsettleing need to read something, trapped on a boat for two weeks with barely literate sailors does not stimulate the brain as much as you'd think" the tone of his voice was intensly spiteful but was fortunately missed by the exitable rabbit, who was transfixed by the figure in front of her,(that was at least half again as big as her, his well developed muscles easily visable through his shirt)"huh?" she replied ripping her gaze from his chest "oh...right ummmm follow me then"

the two figures walked together around the corner to be faced by one of the largest buildings Dash had ever seen in his life,"Holy crap" he muttered under his breath, to the many giggles from Cream,"It's huge...biggest library ive ever seen in my life, and ive seen alot" his voice almost quaking with awe at the building in front of him.

"Yeah, i sometimes come here when i get stressed, and dont want to talk to people" she said eyes glossing over as if rabbit excused herself and ran off home, intending to tell her mother all about the "nice man who she showed around the town" even though she knew she would be repremanded for talking to strangers, she quietly thought to herself ;as her mothers shouts echoed around the house that a 15 years old she should be able to make her own decisions, barely aware of the huge cliche that this brought down upon her shoulders.

The library smelled of books, the wonderful, calming, musty smell of old books. making Dash's face split into a wide grin as soon as he inhaled their unique aroma, as was his routine whenever he entered a library he headed to the romance section, dispite the hedgehogs large exterior he was an extreme romantic, reading romance novels and always keeping them hidden from all. This was his one secret vice, and one that he only shared with the librarian of the local current town.

having picked out several large tomes, that even the strongest mobians would struggle to carry, he immidiately headed to the checkout desk, and the young blond librarian sitting behind it."okay sir is this all" she asked with only a hint of sarcasm adding a slight edge to her voice "yes, thank you "Dash replied his voice not losing its jovial tone

"okay well can i see your library card, and we will get a bag for you" came her reply with a bright smile that could have melted into the pocket of his large overcoat he pulled out a wallet and exposed several library cards, each for a different library and boasting an individual picture of dash in a variety of young womans eyes widened and she took them up one by one and glanced at the city names on each of them."Im sorry but none of these are valid here...would you like a new one?" she asked almost a hopeful tone in her voice.

"yeah...I think i'll be here for a while"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Part 2, Again there will be referances to adult themes and possible lemon in later chapters, but i will warn all of that when the time comes.

Anyway on with my yarn (im willing to bet nobody knows what that means XD)

The walk to the lab on the top of the hill would have taken at long time, but Dash decided that a jog would clear the remnants of the alcohol from his head, and maybe allow him to wake up without a hangover for the first time in such the journy took a surprisingly short time, and had him rapping at Tails's door in little under than 5 a breif pause the door swung open to reveal the tall light golden mobian, his twin tails just visible between his slightly seperated legs."about bloody time" he exclaimed exasperatedly "I was just about to start locking up, you never know who might come knocking at this time of night" the door was left open as tails spun round and flopped lazily down on the sofa and resumed watching whatever he was watching."Thanks, I will come in" Dash muttered as he walked in the door a slightly sarcastic edge to his usually musical voice."Make myself comfortable? Dont mind if I do!" Tails looked up with a slight grin on his face, obviously amused by the exaggerated actions of his new guest.

After this charade had finished, Dash picked up his discarded bag and sat opposite the golden hedgehog with a beaming grin on his face, and a booming laugh echoing in his throat."Is this something I can expect on a regular basis?" Tails asked mirroring Dash's infectious smile.

Reaching into his bag Dash withdrew several bottles of a dark liquid, the labels on the bottles were just beggining to peel with age."How old are you" Dash asked extending a bottle to tails almost hesitantly.

"lets think on that for a second...I live on my own, in my own house...and spend most of my time operating heavy and potentially fatal machinary, that i made myself" and you think im not over the legal drinking age?" he replied in an angry tone that even scared Dash a little bit.A hasty apology was uttered and the tension seemed to dissapate in a matter of seconds.

Amy Rose was distraught, as she useually was around this time every week. Once again her hero Sonic had rescued her from the evil doctor eggman's latest attempt to lure sonic out and destroy the city, for some bizzare reason that he would proceed to share with sonic as he giggled maniacically and the deviousness of his great plan. But once again sonic had broken free, spin jumped eggman and caught amy before she hit the ground, having been released from the giant mettalic grip of his latest contraption. Her heart in her throat she leant in to give sonic the biggest hug of her (or his)life, only to close her arms around thin air.

Tears filling her bright blue eyes, she proceeded to run home crying her heart out every step of the way, tears spattering the pavement as she ran.

Her front door, and shortly afterwards bedroom door slammed shut, barely muffling the sound of her wailing."He Hates Me!" she screamed into her now sopping wet pillow "He Will Never Want To Be With Mee!" her cries were almost shaking the floor as her anguish was flowing from her soul. Several Lights switched on around the nearby houses as people began to close their windows to the barrage of sound.

Her life was over...She was conviced of it, All she had ever wanted was for sonic her love, to love her back so they could be together and be happy, but no Once again her dreams were smashed into a thousand tiny peices, each of which had been crushed again until it was little more than a while she calmed down enough to vaugely formulate her thoughts, "I HATE HIM!"(or maybe she hadn't calmed down) her scream was so violent that it startled a flock of birds from a nearby tree. She knew she was being irrational, hell it was probably the most obvious thing in the world to anybody.

She knew that he didnt mean to be mean, but somehow screaming and shouting made her feel, at least a little better about the whole thing. She sat up tears still flowing freely and went to get a glass of water, which she downed hurridly, the cold liquid easing her rapidly developing headache. "I...I should ..Probably get some..sleep, we're all going out for creams birthday tomorrow, and I cant look...Like this." she said turning to her reflection, her tears had matted her soft pink fur in a trail that lead from her bloodshot eyes almost all the way down her slender body.

A few minutes later she lay down on her bed pulled up the blankets and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

On the other side of the city a dark green hedgehog, lying on his newly aquired bed removed his reading glasses, Yawned and turned of his bedside light.I should probably get some sleep I got a big day ahead of me tomorrow. Tails had invited him along with some of his freinds to go out and celebrate somebodies figured it would be a great way to make freinds and weather permitting, explore a little of his new home.

he leant back on the soft pillows and slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Amy made her way over to tail's place early, (which was where everybody always met up), This morning she had put an extra effort into her appearance to hopefully convince sonic that she didn't just have to be a freind but maybe something more. she had spent at least half an hour conditioning her fur so that it shone brightly and was incredibly soft to the touch, needless to say she looked fatastic.

The knocking on the door made tails jump, he had a slight hangover that made him extremely jumpy and gave him a throbbing headache.

"Good morning"Amy said happily as she jumped through the door and gave tails a long loving hug,

"Hi Tails, sorry im a bit early i just wanted to hang out for a bit before the others get here."

"Yeah, thats fine" tails Replied beaming at her, and tightening the hug again "just be careful ive got company, and he's in the bathroom getting ready...He'll be joining us today if the others don't mind" he gestured to the bathroom as he said this and for the first time Amy caught the faint sound of a mans voice singing over the much louder sound of water hitting the tiled floor of the guest bathroom.

"oh...Who are they?" er peaking curiosity getting the better of her for the first time drowning out her inner emotional turmoil.

"his name is Dash, He had nowhere to stay so i invited him here, at least until he finds his own place"

Amy sat down on the couch and began to think, Tails is always so protective of his private life why would he invite a complete stranger to stay with him?

"hey dash!" tails yelled at the bathroom door " we have company so make sure your decent when you come out of there"A muffled reply came out of the room, that quite frankly could have meant anything from "okay" to "Oh crap theres are racoon clawing my back" But tails didnt seem to care.

Tails loved amy... not an erotic or romantic kind of love, he knew that better than anybody, and this sure as hell wasn't it. It was more the love you would have family or a close freind, love for somebody you just simply couldnt do without, as amy was to him. This had been the situation since the first time amy had been saved by sonic, from the evil doctor eggman and his slightly less bald head. After sonic had rushed of to chase the crazed doctor, amy had been left covered in tiny scrapes and bruises gazing in wonder at the rapidly shrinking cloud of dust. Tails had been the one who ran over to check on her and clean her up as she cried about her recent ordeal.

Since then the two of them had been almost inseperable and best freinds. Tails had become accustomed to amy's routine rejection and come to accept and somewhat enjoy his role as "Chief comfort giver" and "Shoulder to cry on" It may sound mean but tails enjoyed the feeling he got after cheering amy up, seeing her smile for the first time after an episode and knowing that that was his doing.

The same was true for Amy, she too loved Tails like a brother and was always grateful for everything that tails had done for her in, including actually introducing her to her hero Sonic as a freind, rather than a damsel in distress, which is still what he saw her as, but she didn't know that, and he did a relatively good job of hiding it.

The two of them sat talking for a while about various things, until Tails annonced that he needed a drink and walked into the small kitchen, leaving amy to her own amusements for a breif while.A little while later Amy rose heard the faint click of a lock, over the blare of the television and its annoyingly perky cooking show host.

She turned around to catch a Tall, dark green, heavily muscled hedgehog ,wearing a deer caught in the headlights expression...and not much else. An extremely small towel was covering part of his stomach and the top of his legs, and leaving the rest of him completely exposed and reddening by the second.

**This part was a little longer than the last one, and im trying to develop the characters a bit more .I may be delayed in releasing the next part im crazy busy with work and stuff but during the summer i will try to write a lot more and more often. Anyway read and review :3 and please only constructive criticism no random flaming. I have tons of ideas for this series but am as always open to suggestions. Sedgie OUT!**


End file.
